digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gomamon
Gomamon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It has become able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up. Its personality is a naughty-boy type that fiddles with everything it sees. The red fur growing along its back from the top of its head moves according to Gomamon's emotions, and when it gets angry, the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly. Attacks *'Fish Power'This attack retains its original name of "Marching Fishes" in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 , Digimon World 2, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon Rumble Arena 2, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Battle, Digimon All-Star Rumble, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links, and "Platoon Fishes" in the Digimon Data Collection segment of Digimon Fusion, "Monitamission Impossible!" 24. (Marching Fishes): Commands its tiny fish followers. * *'Sharp Sider'This attack retains its original name of "Sharp Edge" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Sharp Edge) *'Big Wave Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Surfer Dive" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Sufer Dive) *'Tail Slap' *'Bubble Deflector'This attack retains its original name of "Bubble Barrier" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Bubble Barrier) *'Sliding Seal' *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Water Current Ball' *'Water Current Throw' *'Clawing Combo' *'Giant Water Current' *'Sufer Dive Combo' *'Aerial Clawing' *'Gomamon Head-Butt' *'Aerial Claw Rush' Design Gomamon is a white, furry with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a , and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out. Etymologies ;Gomamon (ゴマモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' |胡麻斑海豹|Gomafu Azarashi}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Adventure 20th Memorial Story Digimon Frontier Some Gomamon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Spencer Damon is taking pictures of some Gomamon until Kurata, being attacked by a Lynxmon, scares them into the water. One digivolves into Ikkakumon and attacks the group. Digimon Fusion Gomamon is the subject of an episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters (manga) Yujin Ozora has a Gomamon keychain on his smartphone. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gomamon card is #061 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 700 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Marching Fishes": inflicts 300 damage. * "Sharp Edge": inflicts 240 damage. * "Big Wave Attack": inflicts 200 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World 2 Gomamon digivolves into Tortomon or Ikkakumon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3 Gomamon runs the Pawn Shop in every city. He is also available as a Blue Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon World Re:Digitize Gomamon digivolves from Budmon and Wanyamon and can digivolve to Gaogamon, Ikkakumon, and Leomon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Gomamon digivolves from Wanyamon and Tsunomon and can digivolve to Ikkakumon, Seadramon, Gaogamon, Leomon, and ExVeemon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Gomamon in Frost Cathedral asks the to get it MegaSeadramon's Fishy Picture as it really wanted it for its collection of Fishy Pictures. After the Hero gets the Fishy Picture from MegaSeadramon and gives it to Gomamon, Gomamon assumes they had to beat up MegaSeadramon and take it by force due to the terrible condition the picture was in. Depsite this, Gomamon was delighted, unaware that MegaSeamon didn't even want it and thought it was trash. Wanting to repay the Hero, Gomamon joins the City so it could be part of the Hero's Digimon recruitment collection. Gomamon joins the fishing district of the entertainment district and sells fishing lures. Gomamon is a Ice Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve into Ikkakumon, Seadramon, Icemon, and Sorcermon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon at LV 9, and can digivolve further into Ikkakumon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gomamon is #037 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an HP-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 108 HP, 112 MP, 74 Attack, 66 Defense, 65 Spirit, 56 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Mist Cape 2 traits. Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Ikkakumon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Gomamon, your Digimon must be at least LV 11 with 100 aquan exp. Gomamon can DNA Digivolve into Drimogemon with Gizamon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gomamon is #035, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Sleep Protection traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Ikkakumon or Frigimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Gomamon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Gomamon can DigiFuse to Garurumon with Gabumon, to Dolphmon with Penguinmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gomamon is a Water Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Ikkakumon, Socerimon, and Frigimon. Its special attack is Marching Fishes and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Gomamon can also digivolve to Icemon and Strikedramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gomamon is #034 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 5 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Ikkakumon, Socerimon, Frigimon, Icemon, and Strikedramon. Its special attack is Marching Fishes and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon Racing Digimon World Championship Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 6 Battles, Gururumon with 20 Beast AP, Frigimon with 20 Aquan AP or Mojyamon pass time. Digimon Battle Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Ikkakumon. Digimon Masters Gomamon is an obtainable Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Ikkakumon at LVL 11, Zudomon at LVL 25, and Vikemon at LVL 41. There is also a Gomamon that digivolves into Mojyamon at LVL 11, Piximon at LVL 25, and Jijimon at LV 41. Digimon Heroes! Gomamon can digivolve to Ikkakumon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Ikkakumon and Mojyamon. Digimon Links Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Ikkakumon, Sorcermon, and Frigimon. Digimon ReArise Gomamon digivolves from Bukamon and will digivolve to Frigimon or Ikkakumon. Notes and References